The Only One
by i2i
Summary: Secret about 'that person' that was search by Kanda have been discovered by Allen. Drive by curiosity and worries, he try to find the truth from Kanda. What will happen to them? Will this become a crack for those two?


Btw this story supports: KANDA SEME, HE'S D HOTTEZZ!! +w+)/

And of course: Yaoi!!!!

THE QUESTION

A rush step echoing in the mid of silvery night that taunt every people, the step getting eager as it come closer to a room near the leader. Wonder who's room it is? Well, the step stop as it stand in front of the room. Inhale. Exhale. Then knocking. No answer, knocking a little longer, no answer once more. The knocking gets even harder that it eventually become slamming

"WHAT IS IT NOW!? Huh…… What did you want moyashi? Disturbing me in the middle of night?"

It's Kanda, kanda voice seems in deep bad mood. His eyes just staring Allen sharply like he want to cease away Allen. He wish only quite slumber in this good night, but he really hate that this little bean sprout to disturbed him. He hopes that he won't say anything and leave.

"Uh….. Kanda… I…."

His hope blown up, he won't be able to sleep peacefully tonight

"I……uh…."

"Uh…. Well I…"

"I want……"

Kanda sighted and choose to speak rather than these useless conversations continue too long.

"What did you want? Hurry up and speak it!" kanda yelled impatiently hope to get one damn sleep

"Well, kanda… that… I…" Allen seems hesitate to speak, seems something forbidden

"HURRY UP! I WANNA HAVE A SLEEP, MOYASHI!"

"Uh…. Well, I hear that you looking for someone special"

Kanda surprised that this moyashi could know this thing, who the hell that dare to talk 'bout this to him?

"I just want to ask, who---"

"None of your business" Kanda cut his speech, as that was the last thing that he didn't want to hear

"But Kanda!!"

"None of your business!! Now I want to sleep!"

"KANDA!"

Allen directly grabs Kanda hand, willing that he won't go. He really needs an answer, he really need one. It's like if he didn't get at least a word from him. Everything will end, destroyed; it's like the end of the world. But Kanda seems very irritated; he really doesn't want to hear another word from him. NOT EVEN A WORD. He really has the looks of a murderer; want to murder every thing that annoyed him, especially this moyashi.

"HEAR ME! KA----mph"

Allen mouth has been sealed with one passionate yet soft lip; it was like one-second scene. The door was slammed, no one dared enter the room of this one beastly exorcise. Now, the room filled with lust, angry, passionate emotion. Allen try to reject the pleasant lip, it's like try to separate two different things that always together. The lust that attack merciless, trigger every cell of his body pushing him to the edge of surrender. Yet he still needs the answers, very important answer. That two feeling crash together, try to push each other. The lust power up by Kanda tongue penetrate to every part of Allen mouth, his root of tongue, back of palate, bottom of the throat, seems enjoy every bit of the movement.

"Ah…… nnhh… Kan---nh…"

"Stop….. ah…. Kan…ah…n… da.."

"I won't stop if you ask anything about that"

"But----hmpf!! (Tongue play ;D ) Ah…..

mo…..re…..nnh Kan….d…..a…"

Kanda surprised by the moyashi reaction, he though that he'll reject him. But…. Oh well, he want to do it. No grudge moyashi, Kanda thought as Allen grab his shirt tightly. More, I want more. Unspoken words, but delivered by his horny move. Hands trembling, hard breath, sweating all over skin.

'Oh shit, I can't hold it anymore'

"Don't regret this, Allen" He whispered slowly to Allen small ears. Allen a bit shocks, all of his thinking blown away by those words. Especially he called……"Allen". He blushed, smiled widely, hugs, tears, kiss. All the things that show that he love him. Anything that makes Kanda understands. While Allen not ready yet but Kanda penetrate his hands through the thin shirt. Playing his finger freely, his smooth back, then below, reach it. Ah, the lust, overwhelming, raging two hearts.

"Wait! Tsk…. Ngh!" Allen moaning and trembling. Kanda impatiently put his finger in, shove in.

"Ah! Kan…..da!" His hand shove impatiently, while Allen feel weak and powerless

"I told you wasn't I? *smirk* 'Don't regret this'" Kanda smirk happily making Allen heart racing faster

Allen enjoy this, but deep inside still wonder, he's automatically want to ask the question that hanging unanswered

"Ne, Kand-----""BEEEB!"

Before he even finish to call his name a call come from Kanda golem, told him to come to Komui office to confirm his mission.

"Che!" he murmurings as he put on his coat and fix his clothe, preparing to go for the mission. Leaving Allen there, he should be fine, Kanda though. Then he grab his mugen ready to went to Komui office.

'What should I do? I really need that answer but-----" Allen think really deep, until Kanda kiss him and whispering

"I'll continue this as soon as I'm back"

Allen think of nothing and blushed like mad, his heart racing more, he really don't want Kanda to hear that. Kanda turned back and open the door as he said

"Ittekimasu"

Blushes a bit then left. Even though it won't be heard, Allen said "Itte…rashai". Then curdle up on the bed as he try to calm his heart.

"Argh….. Darn it. He really makes me impatient. "

"I….. really want him to…… touch me more…. and kiss me, then---" ***BLUSH!***

Allen just making his face redder than before, then he get off from bed and fix his cloth. Close his zippers, then quietly open the door. Left, right, left then right again. No people. He slowly comes out from the room. Then close the door. His feet began to move slowly, then run. Hoping that no one sees him. But….. does it? Unaware of a presence, Allen goes back to his room. Dropping his head to soft pillow. Tired. He tries to sleep but the memory of him almost, ALMOST having sex with Kanda haunt him. Ah….. hope that this night stay longer, as he prays for Kanda return…..

To be continued :P


End file.
